


Shitty Poetry

by PhoenixAndJinx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAndJinx/pseuds/PhoenixAndJinx
Summary: Jinx wrote some poetry on the Voltron characters.





	Shitty Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long absence. We graduated high school and it kicked our asses. WE'RE BACK! Enjoy the many things coming your way!

Blue

The color of water

Calm and cool,

In summer days

Of oceans and tides

Eroding away memories,

Of younger days

Blue color of memory

And long rains,

Of days long forgotten

Days Blue remembers 

* * *

 

Red

Color of fire

Fierce and bolded

In the night

Of light and destruction

Bring light to

Old stone walls

Red color of wind

And forgotten roads

Of places long forgotten

Places Red remembers 

* * *

 

Black

The color of darkness

Powerful and kind

In worlds unknown

Of night and skies

Bring stars to

Our empty skies

Black color of shadows

And haunting dreams

Of long forgotten memories

Memories Black remembers 

* * *

 

Green

The color of forest

Strong and brave

In worlds new

Of life and survival

Changing the world

Stone by stone

Green color of life

And lost souls

Of long forgotten faces

Faces Green remembers 

* * *

 

Yellow

The color of sunlight

Sturdy and gentle

In places far

Of rock and earth

Bring strength to

Ones in need

Yellow color of peace

And free places

Of stories long forgotten

Stories Yellow remembers 

* * *

 

Silver

The color of starlight

Kind and fearless

In changing lands

Of stars and light

Bring leadership to

Long lost people

Silver color of freedom

And royal halls

Of long forgotten lands

Lands Silver remembers 

* * *

 

Orange

The color of sunset

Understanding and kind

In days end

Of guides and followers

Bringing kind words

To people's hearts

Orange color of joy

And many places

Of kingdoms long lost

Kingdoms Orange remembers 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long absence. We graduated high school and it kicked our asses. WE'RE BACK! Enjoy the many things coming your way!


End file.
